okokritikkernefandomcom_da-20200215-history
Vitality and self-interest
Introduktionthumb|left|link=Fil:Jane_Bennett.jpg "Vitality and self-interest" er det ottende kapitel i bogen "Vibrant matter - a political ecology of things" skrevet af Jane Bennett og udgivet i 2010. I kapitlet beskrives den ideologi, som Bennett kalder New Materialism (på dansk ny-materialisme), og hvad denne består af. thumb|left '''De fire kendetegn Ifølge Bennett har ny-materialismen fire væsentlige kendetegn: #Fjerne dualisme #Agency (da. agens) #Posthumanisme #Gøre op med miljøkategorierne (eng. environments) Ved ny-materialisme ser man et forsøg på at fjerne dualismen, der her dækker over to begreber: “Mennesket” og “Naturen”, omformuleret “Subjekt” og “Objekt”. Man taler også om at gøre det ontologiske felt “fladt”. Ontologi er det mest fundamentale præmis for at forstå verden som den, eller som den er organiseret. Når Ontologien, og dermed også “dualiteten” gøres flad, skal det forstås som at mennesket/subjektet og naturen/objektet stilles på samme linje, hvor det ene ikke er mere værd end det andet, hvor det ene ikke har flere privilegier end det andet. Her bliver dualismen altså også fjernet. Ved Ny-materialisme snakkes der også om begrebet “agency”, altså ideen om agens. Så i stedet for at se det som subjekter → evnen til at handle (hvilket ny-materialisme mener er arrogant), hvor objekter ikke inkluderes, skal disse objekter i stedet ses som “aktanter” - de har også evnen til at handle, og at være stillestående/ikke-handlende, også er en form for handling. Posthumanismen bliver relevant ved ny-materialisme, fordi man ikke mener at det “menneskelige”, det “humane”, som sådan eksisterer, og derfor begynder at kigge efter måder at være på, der ikke længere er baseret på humanitas. Ved at sætte menneskets eksistens og handlekraft på linje med alt andet, mister man altså evnen til at kunne definere noget som et “menneskeligt begreb”. Her lander man altså ved post-humanismen. Der ses også en opgørelse med gamle miljø(environment)-kategorier, da de ikke længere som sådan er relevante. Når mennesket ikke længere er centrum, så kan man ikke længere kalde noget for “miljø”, hvis definition jo er “noget” der omkranser mennesket. Ved posthumanismen er mennesket en del af det felt, man tidligere har kaldt for “miljø”, ikke hævet over det - vi kan manipulere med det, men ikke separate os fra det. Her mener man ikke at ideen om evnen til handle kun findes ved mennesket, og at man i stedet skal gentænke den som langt mere distribueret, og over dette store flade ontologisk felt. 'Jane Bennett ' Jane Bennett tænker i nogen grad procesfilosofisk, som er tanken om, at ting er ikke produceret en gang for alle, ting bevæger sig kontakt. De bevæger sig ofte ikke lineært. Når alting bevæger sig i verden, laver man nye konstellationer og laver nye bevægelser. Fra SpringerLink om Jane Bennett og hendes bog: Jane Bennett, Professor of Political Theory at the Department of Political Science at Johns Hopkins University, published her awaited book Vibrant Matter: A Political Ecology of Thingsin 2010. Her distinctive notion of ‘vibrant matter’ invokes a new and different political imaginary outside the Hegelian and psychoanalytic framework of the subject and object/other relation. Bennett demonstrates that both human and nonhuman entities (including inorganic matter) are composed of ‘vibrant matter’. In Bennett’s view, matter that we consider ‘dead’ such as fossils and stones is not actually dead but very much alive and is constituted by a lively and energetic play of forces. Following a long tradition of thinkers who have sought to decentre ‘the human’ (e.g. Louis Althusser and Michel Foucault), Bennett’s emphasis on non-human matter challenges the ontological privileging of ‘the human’. However, her notion of ‘distributive agency’ creatively affirms the necessity of human embodiment, understood as one site of agency within and across a multiplicity of other material bodies and formations. '(https://link.springer.com/chapter/10.1057/9781137271297_3) '